Demon God
by AnonymousNadez
Summary: Being born with an astounding battle power, Naruto is sent off planet Krypton moments before it explodes. However, his ship was a moment to slow and his ship was caught in the explosion, and his ship was badly damaged. Due to that, he unknowingly travels through another dimension. Strong Saiyan-tonian Naruto. Multi-Crossover. REWRITE IN PROGRESS.


**Hello to all! I'm here with my second fanfiction and before I start, I want to begin with saying that a kind person named SPark681 had pitched me this idea and I thought I would run with it and try it out. **

**Also, let me say this as well, this story is by no means connected to my other one. **

**Pairing is undecided.**

**Naruto will be strong and, or Overpowered, so if you don't like that, then you're welcome to leave. But, for all you wonderful readers WHO DO like it, then you will enjoy this fic.**

**I will say this beforehand though, this fic won't be as slow-paced as my other fic: Transcended Hybrid. I will be developing Naruto's character as he grows in strength and meets different people. But, be warned that Naruto's personality and ideals are not the same as his Canon counterpart's. **

**»»—****Story Start****—««**

_**"Hello… My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Son of a Kryptonian mother and a Saiyan father. While neither one of my parents were anything special, as both of them were neither unbelievably strong or intelligent… they were, by all purposes normal to their own kind.**_

_**But I, however, was not. I was born only a few months before Krypton's tragic destruction and was marked as a phenomenon. I was born with the highest power level ever known to Saiyan kind… with an astounding battle power of twenty-thousand. I inherited most of my Saiyan genes first, meaning that I was born with spiky black hair, pupiles **__**black eyes, an already strong and muscular stature, even while as an infant. But, the sole reason why I hadn't awoken my Kryptonian powers, was the same reason why other Kryptonians hadn't.**_

_**Yellow Sun. The essential key to unlocking our race's full potential. Just by absorbing the Yellow Sun's radiation, a Kryptonian's abilities**__** may vary, but they are gifted with unbelievable strength, great, limitless mental capacity and invulnerability to most things.**_

_**But, as I was only born "Half-Kryptonian" so, it was only right for me not inherit every single thing a normal, "Full-Blooded Kryptonian" could do while in their full potential.**_

_**You see, moments before Krypton had been destroyed, my parents had sent me away on a Saiyan Space Ship. But, unfortunately, I was moments behind another Kryptonian baby that had been sent away. And due to that, the planet exploded, catching my pod in it and due to that, my ship was damaged, heavily in fact. And so, a glitch happened in the system, and somehow, it caused me to travel through another dimension.**_

_**Due to that, was sent through an entirely different reality, where most things were different. And due to that, I was sent flying to a different planet. One just like the one I was going, but, instead, I landed on a planet filled with extraordinary beings. Capable of so many different, unique things.**_

_**I, however, was forced to live upon them, while I lived in doubt of I who I truly was.**_

_**When I came about their world, I was seen as a freak when I couldn't even form words. They saw me as an alien, which I was to them. Plus, it had been just weeks after a great tragedy and to add me to it… was just asking for catastrophic results. And, to be fair, that was the case.**_

_**In fear, they had one strongest, and most intelligent men in their world create something called a seal. Of course, he didn't agree at the time. In fact, from what I understand he outright refused. But I guess power and fear existed anywhere and he was forced to do so.**_

_**That Seal forever changed me. Made me into something I was not. When, I was but a toddler, not even able to take steps and form words, my entire being, my soul, my mind, my body had been changed, altered. All due to some fucking piece of shit ink that was drawn onto my chest."**_

_**That Seal had trapped** **away**__ **my blood, my birthright. He used something called a "Blood-Line Seal," but it was altered to fit the requirements to seal my alien heritage away. In return, they also created a seal that changes my appearance, making sure to make me blend in. Causing me to have blond hair, a relatively skinny and short stature, and violet colored eyes.**_

_**And so… I lived my life as I knew it… full of forced ignorance, bloodshed as I lived it out as a weapon.**_

_**I noticed when I was young that I seemed different from everyone else. While I didn't really appear to be… it just seemed like it. When I wanted to be in something they called the "Shinobi Academy," they immediately noticed that I didn't have the life energy they called "Chakra." But, I was still able to pass, due to their leader's order. Then, I was placed on a team, with a prodigy named Uchiha Sasuke and a bookworm named Haruno Sakura. I was looked down to as a loser all my life, as a talentless freak of nature. I lived ignored, humiliated. I hated it… it always filled me up with anger and hate for as long I as could remember. But, I also had pride. I wanted to prove them all wrong, I wanted to prove to them all that I could become the strongest just by using the way of attacks that never needed chakra.**_

_**Due to my determination, I trained since the day the day I could remember. I did all kinds of exercises that never needed any form of money. I made ropes that I could attach boulders to and attach it to a tree. That way I could do all kinds of things. (Think of Kid Zoro's training that he did in the forest in One Piece).**_

_**From there, I ended up meeting two of the people that single-handedly changed my life.**_

_**Maito Gai and Uzuki Yūgao: The respective Taijutsu and Kenjutsu Masters in the Konoha. They trained me, did everything for me and due to that, I was able to become respectable instead of being a talentless nobody. I ended become one of the strongest Shinobi in my class with just my regular strength, and no Chakra.**_

_**And ever since I could remember, I had a weird, black drawing on my chest that never went away, no matter how hard I tried… that was until that DAY happened. The day that forever changed my life…"**_

**»»—Scean Break****—««**

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

Two shouts rang out through a valley of water, broken statues and trees.

A shorter, blond character. He was decently short and had a slim figure. But his slim figure had well-defined muscles that were clearly forged for speed and maneuverability rather than power. He wore a torn up long-sleeve blue cotton shirt that had a hand-sized hole in the right side of his chest, which was also soaked with fresh blood. He also wore a pair of burnt orange pants and black Shinobi sandals. On his head, was a leaf forehead protector.

In the palm of his hands, were two swords. One being a black bladed katana and another one being a large, black bladed sword that was easily six-feet large in length.

The second character was a dark-skinned male, being taller than the previous figure. He had purple hair, black and red eyes and a leaf forehead protector on. He wore a high-collared blue shirt and a pair of white shorts and black Shinobi sandals. He had his right arm held out that had lightning coursing around it, discharging rapidly, making an ominous noise of a thousand birds chirping.

His left arm was completely cut off, leaving a stump that started from his shoulder that had blood raining from it.

Once the two screamed, they jammed their attacks forward, the blond character throwing his large broadsword forward into the purple haired teen's chest. But that went without saying that the hand of lightning went right through the blond's chest, striking right in the center, missing his heart and lung by millimeters.

Immediately, a large explosion was created of pure power. The water underneath them was instantly evaporated by the sheer temperature and power of it. Just after that, the explosion shrunk massively and tied around the blond's form and disappeared in a wisp of sound that sounded something like a sonic boom.

**»»—****Scene Break****—««**

**Champa's Planet**

Around walking, was a tall a tall humanoid with pale blue skin, violet eyes, and long white hair that was tied into a long ponytail that draped all the way down to her ass. She had a beautiful angular face, easily H-cup breasts, a slim, toned stomach, and a large, firm, plump rear. In her hand, was long scepter that was red and gold in color. On the top of the scepter, was a floating black gem and a floating blue ring that orbited it. Her attire consisted of green robes, a black cuirass with the same white and orange circle decorations as the God of Destruction Champa, and a red sash. She also wore white high heeled shoes with black soles. That was Vados, the Attendant of the God of Destruction of Universe 6.

She slowly looked to her right and watched a body fell from the sky and impacted with the ground, creating a medium-sized crater. Slowly, she hovered into the air and flew over to where the body had hit the ground and stared with surprise on her face as he lightly held her hand in front of it.

"Oh my~… what do we have here?" She spoke in a polite, and pleasantly surprised voice as she stared at the male body of Uzumaki Naruto. However, her surprise only increased as his body started wildly convulsing and a dark green aura started seeping out of his body, cracking the ground underneath him.

"Oh?" She inquired to herself as she watched his body begin to transform. His outfit, or what was left of it, allowed Vados to see his muscles bulk and start to form and become bulkier, more defined. Vados' sharp ears were able to hear his bones begin to crack, and his joints begin to shift, getting a minor wince from the female Attendant, as by all-purpose, it sounded disturbing.

But then, a shockwave rattled off his body, pushing forceful winds into her face. While it didn't do anything to her, she could sense he was releasing a lot of power. At least, compared to a normal lowly mortal.

His blond hair also started becoming bleaker, darker and soon, it transformed into it was completely black, and his hair also lengthened a good deal and became more defined and spiky.

But, the second he let out a ground shattering roar, a wave of pure, uncontrolled power released from his body.

Acting quickly, Vados raised her scepter and created a large, transparent green forcefield around Naruto that was a shape of a spherical bubble, allowing him to continue powering up without the fear of destroying the planet.

Just watched with interest as her pink eyes glinted with unprecedented amounts of curiosity. _'His power is indeed impressive.'_ She thought, _'But… it's uncontrolled and wild, almost as if he had never used it day in his life.'_ Vados analyzed. _'However… what is bugging me the most, is how did he get here,'_ she thought as she lightly caressed her soft chin in thought as she continued to watch the teen's transformation.

Just then, another wave of power was created, and the boy's hair suddenly spiked, and it turned into a dark blue with a black tint. Golden colored lightning started discharging off his body and danced along his aura.

But, after a few seconds, after his hair turned blue, his hair then stopped and reverted back to previous black color. His aura then vanished completely.

Seeing that, Vados casted her scepter once more, and then forcefield around him disappeared, allowing her to see him. She then raised her scepter, and he started floating beside her. She stared at him with a focused look on her face before she smiled.

"Maybe…" she muttered. "I guess, its only right for me to heal you and find out why or how you got here." Vados nodded before she and Naruto disappeared in a shimmer of light.

**»»—Time Skip: 6 Days****—««**

After being unconscious for nearly seven days, Naruto started to stir. Soon, he opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. That was all that was on his face. Confusion.

_'Where… am I?'_ He thought._ 'Who… am I?'_ He continued in absolute confusion and wonder. "I feel… so different. I remember feeling so much different… so much weaker… so confused." He muttered aloud.

Just then, his ears heard light, coordinated footsteps near him and he looked over to his right. Right there, stood the beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Vados stared at him with a satisfied smile, "I see you are awake, Naruto-san." She nodded to the teen, who just stared at her with confusion written on his features.

"Who are you?" He asked. "Who am I?" He asked once again, causing her to smile sadly and she walked up to him.

"Come," she gestured, and once she saw the distrustful look on his face, she smiled reassuringly. "Trust me, I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I'm the one who healed you." She continued, getting a slow nod from the former blond. "If you still don't trust me, what if I tell you what happened to you and give the answers you so long for? Would you follow me?"

Seeing his hopeful look, she nodded. "I'm not lying."

Getting a slow nod from Naruto, she smiled. "Come," she stated once more as she turned her back and started walking away.

Naruto got out of the medical bed he was in and noticed he didn't have any clothes on and that his body was immensely more muscular and more defined. "Um… Miss… do you perhaps have any-," he was cut off when clothes started materializing on his body.

He stared at his form in shock when. Now, he was clothed in a pair of perfectly made black pants, an expensive white long-sleeve button-up shirt. Shrugging off his surprise, he walked forward, not mind the cold the tiles that touched upon his bare feet.

He followed her until they suddenly disappeared.

Naruto blinked as his surroundings changed and instead of a blank white and purple room, was a beautiful outside lakeside filled with trees, animals and perfectly grown green grass.

He looked around and took a deep breath through his nostrils and marveled at how clean and pure the air smelled.

"I see you've noticed how clear the air is on this planet," Vados stated with a smile never leaving her face. After thinking about what she said, his eyes widened in shock. Planet?!

"Umm, planet?" Naruto questioned hesitantly.

Vados nodded, "Indeed. Planet." She told him. "There has been a lot of things that have changed, Naruto-san." She him, getting a nod, expecting that. "Naruto… I don't know how to tell you this… but, I will give it to you straight." She warned, getting another. As the only reason, he followed her was the fact she said she had answers for him.

"When you were unconscious, I had read your mind." She revealed, getting a shocked look from the recently transformed teen. But, she continued, unminding of his shock and incredulous staring. "Allow me to explain."

She then took a deep breath before she tapped her staff onto the ground. Naruto blinked before his surrounds changed once again as he looked around. He looked ahead, and his eyes widened he saw a large planet that had large red lava cracks. But, for some reason, it wasn't spreading.

"As you can see, what you are seeing is a planet," Vados stated from behind him with her staff still in hand.

"Where are we?" He questioned for what felt the thousandth time since he had been awake.

She nodded, "I am using a technique that allows me to "Time Travel."" She explained while using her fingers to make quotation marks. Before Naruto could do anything, she continued. "The reason why I am using this technique is so you could get the answers you so desire for."

"As you can see, we are in front of a planet that Is about to be destroyed." She told him, getting a nod from him, as he could guess that just by seeing the fact that it was on fire. "Take a good long look Naruto… as this, was you're home planet."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, "The Elemental Nations are destroyed?! Then how am I here and not dead?!" He questioned rapidly.

Surprisingly, Vados shook her head. "No, Naruto. This is not the Elemental Nations." She said. "No, this is Planet Krypton. You're home planet." She further revealed.

"You mean I'm an alien?!"

Vados giggled, "Well, by your standards, yes." She giggled, finding his baffled look kind of cute. "But, yes. Your planet was destroyed by your race. The Kryptonians."

He stood, absolutely stumped. "Does that mean I'm Kryptonian?" He asked, making a stupid question, causing her to giggle once more before she nodded. "Damn… I always knew I was different. How I could never use chakra. How I never even had a Chakra Network. But, yet I was still living."

Vados nodded at hearing that. "Yes. But, you are not just Kryptonian." She continued. "You're a hybrid between the Kryptonian and Saiyan race. But, it shouldn't have been possible and even I, don't know how it was."

"But… the thing you are most likely questioning is the fact that why aren't you like what you remember yourself to be."

At that, Naruto nodded. "Yeah, my hair was blond, and I was nowhere near as strong as I am now. Plus, I feel this overwhelming energy flowing through me. I feel… I feel like I could destroy a planet!"

Nodding, Vados replied. "You can." She told him with a small smirk gracing her lips. "In fact, you can destroy one over a thousand times over with ease."

Now, that shocked him. But, he said nothing as she continued. "But, you have been wondering, 'Why am I different?'" She said as she paused for a brief moment. "But you haven't changed." Vados shook her head. "You aren't different. You are how you are supposed to be."

Seeing his look, Vados continued. "Allow me to explain." She coughed. "When you were sent off Planet Krypton as a child from, your parents as they didn't want you to die, you were too close to the planet's explosion. And you're ship was critically damaged and it somehow caused you to travel into another dimension. Hence, why you were in the Elemental Nations as you call them in the first place." Vados revealed.

"Then, after you're fight with the being named Uchiha Sasuke, the lightning technique that he used on you hit that black mark on your chest." She further explained. "That mark was something called a Seal. That Seal worked in a way to restrain and hide your alien heritage away, and you were forced to grow up, blind of your heritage."

Naruto continued to gasp through his mouth as he started shaking, "W-W-What?" He mumbled. "A Seal?"

"To bind my powers? To change my appearance?"

Naruto shook his head, "Inconceivable," he muttered. "You're telling the truth?"

Vados nodded. "Yes, indeed, I am."

He sighed, "This all seems too surreal." He muttered. "But… I feel as if I can believe you." He admitted, getting a look from the blue-skinned angle. "Not only do your explanations match the end result," he said, gesturing to his changed appearance. "But it also makes sense, as I always felt like I didn't belong. Like I was never fully able to do anything… but be a warrior."

Vados placed a delicate hand on his shoulder, "Naruto… I see within you is potential I quite haven't seen anyone ever before… so I am going to give the option to become my student."

He looked at her in shock, "But-,"

Vados stepped forward and stood in front of him, nearly towering over him as she stared down at him. "I haven't properly introduced myself," she started before she smiled and spoke in a formal tone. "My name is Vados, the Attendant, Servant and Sensei to the Universe Six's Hakaishin, Lord Champa."

"Universe Six?" He questioned. "So, there are more Universes out there?" He questioned earning a nod from the bombshell. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, as I have been living in another dimension for most of my life." He admitted with a stoic chuckle.

Vados chortled as well with a light smile on her lips. "Yes, does that make sense, doesn't it?"

"And… the Sensei of the God of Destruction, huh?" He questioned, earning a nod. "Then you must be powerful. Even more so than a God." He nodded. With that, he smirked.

"Well… if you are saying that you want to take me as your student…" he led off, his smirk widening and transforming into a challenging grin. "Then I say… when do we start?"


End file.
